Question: For certain real values of $a, b, c,$ and $d_{},$ the equation $x^4+ax^3+bx^2+cx+d=0$ has four non-real roots. The product of two of these roots is $13+i$ and the sum of the other two roots is $3+4i,$ where $i^2 = -1.$ Find $b.$
Since the coefficients of the polynomial are all real, the four non-real roots must come in two conjugate pairs. Let $z$ and $w$ be the two roots that multiply to $13+i$. Since $13+i$ is not real, $z$ and $w$ cannot be conjugates of each other (since any complex number times its conjugate is a real number). Therefore, the other two roots must be $\overline{z}$ and $\overline{w}$, the conjugates of $z$ and $w$. Therefore, we have \[zw = 13+i \quad \text{and} \quad \overline{z} + \overline{w} = 3+4i.\]To find $b$, we use Vieta's formulas: $b$ equals the second symmetric sum of the roots, which is \[b = zw + z\overline{z} + z\overline{w} + w\overline{z} + w\overline{w} + \overline{z} \cdot \overline{w}.\]To evaluate this expression, we first recognize the terms $zw$ and $\overline{z} \cdot \overline{w}$. We have $zw = 13+i$, so $\overline{z} \cdot \overline{w} = \overline{zw} = 13-i$. Thus, \[b = 26 +  (z\overline{z} + z\overline{w} + w\overline{z} + w\overline{w}).\]To finish, we can factor the remaining terms by grouping: \[ b = 26 + (z+w)(\overline{z}+\overline{w}).\]From $\overline{z} + \overline{w} = 3+4i$, we get $z + w = 3-4i$. Thus, \[b = 26 + (3-4i)(3+4i) = \boxed{51}.\]